A Lazy Day in-
by TheMrWOBBLeS
Summary: I like cozy cute girls, do you?
1. A Lazy Day in Planeptune

A Lazy Day in Planeptune

Plutia, sole (well she should be) CPU of Planeptune, one of five CPUs in this world and possibly the only CPU who could give Rei of Tari a fair duel is…

Rubbing her eyes with the pace of molasses after waking from a nap on her coffee table. The short girl eases off her pillow, letting her homely braid fall onto her shoulder. Her eyes are more effective than sleeping pills to gaze into, retaining their hypnogogic aura. The girl sighs, and with her nearly glacial pace in doing everything, she blinks while slowly giving a tremendous smile.

"Neeppp-chaaan~~~"

Plutia's equally diminutive friend, Neptune, is playing video games cross legged on the carpet with a small pile of snacks at hand. She turns quickly at the sound of her friend's voice. Before we get too far into this, I'll explain.

Neptune and her sister Nepgear are here because they were displaced from their home dimension due to the actions of Rei Ryghts and Nepgear's insistence on clinging to her sister. As these sisters were CPUs in their home dimension's Planeptune as well, they fit right in with Plutia.

"What Plutie?"

Plutia deliberately puts on her slippers upon standing, meandering to the nearby miniature refrigerator for a cold drink before approaching Neptune. Nep doesn't expect the sudden weight of Plutia on her shoulders and falls to the ground, taking Plutia with.

"Ooouuuchhhh~~~"

"You coulda' warned me Plutie, I-"

Plutia presses her nose to Nep's inciting a ferocious crimson blush.

"Goooooood moooorniiiinnnng~~~"

"I-It's noon though Plutie, doesn't matter… Good morning!"

Plutia's arms clasp around Neptune's hoodie clad body, sinking into the fluffy material.

"Heeeeeyyyyy, Nepppyyy~ I knooow whaaat I wanna doooo today~"

"Huh?"

Nep barely gets to respond, Plutia falls asleep attached to her.

"S-Stay with us Plutia!" teases Neptune while she shakes the narcoleptic girl awake.

"Eeeehhh~~~?"

"Whaddya want to do today?"

Plutia puts a finger to her lip, thinking very heavily for apparently just having had an idea.

"Nooooooo~ I forgoooot~~~"

"Jeeez, you wanna play games?"

"Nooot reaaaally…"

"Help Nepgear make sweets?"

"Oooooooh… That sooouunds niiiice~~~"

"Well Head Chef Neptune is here!"

Plutia's eyes become saucers.

"You're a Head Chef Neppy? Woooow~!"

Neptune gives a look aside that tells all: she really has no idea how to cook.

"Nep Jr might have to help us a bit…"

Nepgear pokes her head into the room.

"Big Sis, I don't like that nickname… I guess I could try to teach you how to cook finally though."

With arms locked, Plutia and Neptune didn't hear a word Nepgear said.

"Forwards to pudding and?"

"Coookiiiiies~~~!"

"For pudding and cookies, CHARGE!"

Nepgear shrinks in her sailor outfit.

"Please don't…"

"So how do we work this stove Nepgear?"

"Big Sis please!"

CLACK CLACK CLACK!

Plutia steps back from the burners in shock.

"That's the gas Sis, please let me."

"Aww, come on Nepgear…"

"You don't even know how to start a stove though…"

Nepgear turns the dial, quickly starting the gas and whisking the initial ingredients into the pan.

"Wooooow! Neppygear is reeeeaaally good at thiiings~!"

Gear doesn't know how to react to a compliment, especially over something which should be so basic.

"I-I wouldn't say that. Uh, could you get me-"

Plutia is petting tiny Compa while chatting with her and Neptune has started playing games on a handheld.

"I guess I'll do it…" Gear says to herself.

Nepgear pulls the baking tray out of the oven, wiping sweat from her forehead, laying the cookies out on a cooling rack while Neptune, Plutia and the little girls share pudding. Nepgear wipes her hands on her flour spattered apron, smiling as little IF offers her what is supposedly a charm to prevent darkness from abducting her.

Nepgear barely warns the antsy bunch of children before they start snatching up 300+ degree cookies.

Plutia leans on Neptune's shoulder.

"Heeeeeyyyy~ I wanna use you as a piiiillooowww~~~"

"Only if I can play games while you nap!"

"Yaaaaaaaayyyy~~~!"

The pair makes their way back to their warmly decorated "designated slacking" room. Nep powers up a game console and lies on her belly. Plutia lays her head on Nep's lower back.

"Sooooo fluuuuffy~! Nep-chan makes the beeeeest pilloooow~!"

"Being the best is expected of the main character! Wait what?"

Neptune's surprise is answered with the peaceful breaths of Plutia asleep.

Plutia's eyes flicker open in the mass of soft, cloudlike cloth that makes up Nep's hoodie dress. Neptune's eyes switch quickly to the girl's slowly moving head.

"Neeeepppy~~ I wanna hug~~~"

"Not now! I'm in a boss fight!"

Plutia's lower lip puffs out.

"Pllleeeeeeeaaaase~~"

Neptune glances back. Plutia tries again.

"Suuuuuper Pretty Pleeeeease~!"

Nep gives up, pausing her game and rolling over. Plutia creeps up, pressing her puffy cheek into Neptune's flat chest. Nep wraps her arms around Plutia's back, playing with her braid before settling on her back.

"Huuuuugs~~~" sighs Plutia.

Plutia exhales deeply, letting her comfortable aura permeate Neptune.

"Plutie you can't take back to back naps!"

"Whyyyyy~?"

"Because- Uh… I-"

"Seeeeee~ Naaaps are the best~~~!"

Neptune leans her cheek on Plutia's tangled nest of hair.

"I guess Sleepy Head, let's get moving before you fall asleep again."

"Noooooo~"

With Plutia's hand in hers, Neptune ventures about the Basilicom, looking for the other girls. They sing songs as they venture through the massive, echoing construct. The elevator's ding reverberates through the empty halls, directing the two.

Nepgear seems to appear in front of Plutia and Neptune, bearing eight bags of groceries and whining about the weight. Neptune takes three of the bags and teases her sister while journeying to the corner of the Basilicom that holds their personal quarters.

"Big Sis and Plutia, It's been hours and you still haven't even done anything!"

"Pffft, we got a lot done-"

"Yeeeeeah Nepgear, we took a nap, sang sooongs and everything~!"

"What Plutia said!" follows Neptune, crossing her arms.

Nepgear sighs.

"Can you atleast keep the girls out of trouble while I cook?"

"Easy!" responds Neptune with a triumphant expression.

IF wanders around while playing with her phone and Compa leading her by the hand.

"Ai-chan~ pay attention!" chirps Compa.

IF doesn't heed Compa's warning but freezes in her tracks. The expression on her face indicates that she has forgotten something.

"I'll be back!" the girl yells, coat swirling behind as she runs.

Compa looks a little upset, balling her hands over her neck.

"AI-CHAN! Come back!"

Compa shakes her little head, soon charging after with her little mop of strawberry blonde hair fluttering. The three Planeptune CPUs set their groceries down before trying to find the girls.

IF stands on one of the many balconies of the Basilicom, her brunette mane whipping around her in the breezes of altitude and late day.

"Darkness swallows all! The sun retreats from it's never ending battle of attrition!"

What IF sees in the sunset, is not what a normal person would. Despite this, the gradient of royal purple, orange, an almost pastel yellow and scarlet trails into the blue-orange sky with an effortlessly gigantic seam. The seam of color is the beauty though, with thousands of miles of horizon being used to generate this sight, a scale beyond that of "mere humans" as IF would say.

IF nearly falls over when Compa contacts her back.

"AH! What the!?"

"Ai-chan~~~ Are you gonna cast a spell or something?"

"Pfft, way ahead of you."

"So? I don't mind going slow~ Did you freeze time or something cool?"

IF clutches her hands together behind her back.

"No- Not really."

Compa lets out a beaming smile.

"Ai-chan~ If you froze time, we can watch the sunset as loooong as we want!~"

For IF, there may have been a moment of doubt for which she liked more. Compa's smile seemed just as appealing as the rays of color. When she realized she could have both, she lept.

Compa takes IF's hand in hers, their diminutive figures throwing shadows onto the wall from the edge of the balcony. IF leans her head into Compa's, deeply sighing. The radiance in front of the girls fluctuated as the sun shrank from its high post. Compa yawns and leans into IF's firm shoulder. IF looks at her friend for a moment before speaking, enjoying the views.

"Tired?"

"A little, it's been a long day helping out Ge-Ge~"

"Jeez, you're such a softie."

"I know that~! It's nice seeing her smile though, Gear-chan is the best!"

IF took direct offence to that.

"Wh-What about me then!"

"You're bestest Ai-chan!"

IF's heart rate changes by the second. "Sheesh, only Compa" she thinks before sighing again. IF's peace is short though, as Neptune, Plutia and Nepgear invade their space with their usual attitudes.

"Ai-chan, Compa!"" calls out Nepgear with a grin while dragging her sister and Plutia along.

"Ayiiieeee! Your big sis is fragile you know Nepgear? Lemme go!"

Plutia seems to magically escape Gear's grasp, laying a hug around the two young girls. Neptune still isn't having any of it.

"You better have a good reason to drag me out here lil sis!" whines Neptune.

Gear smiles, gesturing at the sight before the close knit group. The feeling penetrates Neptune's mind instantly, she looks about the smiling girls surrounding her and the lazy sunset. Neptune slowly smiles, hugging her beloved sister.

"Thanks sis~" she says quietly, out of the earshot of anyone else.

"Jeez~~~" follows Nepgear in a satisfied, chiming voice. Nepgear's blush is as scarlet as the dying sun. A firm, mature voice breaks the sisters' trance.

Iris Heart carries both Compa and IF on her shoulders as she marches back towards the Basilicom, asking them about their day with Nepgear.

"So, how did it go~?" inquires the lathered voice of Iris.

"Ge-Ge is super cool and nice, she's gonna cook us all dinner~!" says Compa

"Oh my~! Can you tell me what she's making or is it a secret?"

Compa clutches her hands together, IF turns away.

"My my, it's so secret that neither of you can even give me a hint?"

"Sorry Plutia-sama, but it's a super surprise for you and Nep Nep!" sings the angelic little Compa.

"Really~? I'll wait my best for you girls~!" says Iris with an ear to ear smile.

Nepgear turns her shoulders back and forth, sort of swaying with her signature expression of pure, innocent happiness.

"Plutia really is like a mother when she isn't being creepy~!"

"She's like night and day…" says Neptune with a sigh.

After a pause, she smiles.

"... But we've all said that a million times right!?" says Nep as she perks up.

"It's dinner-time! Let's go~!"

A chill creeps into the room as Plutia, Neptune and Compa wait together. IF is lying on her belly in the corner, where she hasn't ceased writing for more than a few seconds since she put down her phone. Compa is bad at video games, but the three play still play together.

"Nep Nep, how do I get as good as you at games?" complains Compa after she crashes her kart ingame.

"Lotsa practice lil Compa, pros like me spend all the time they can playing games!" says Nep confidently.

"So THAT'S why you're always playing games! I thought it was because you were lazy or something~!" says Compa

Gear can't help but overhear, she wants to go straighten Compa out, but she can't while stir-frying vegetables.

Plutia wanders over to Nep, making her pause the game.

"What?"

Plutia has an oddly determined expression on, which melts away the moment she starts talking.

"Hey hey Nep-chan, Gear waaaaas reeeeeally nice to cook for us. We should suuuurprise her~!"

"How?"

The room goes completely silent. Nep nervously giggles in an attempt to break the silence.

"Uh, I guess… eck, that sounds like work…" mumbles Neptune.

IF looks up from her journal with a dissatisfied expression.

"NEP-ko, go take care of your little sister."

Compa can't help but agree, but that's likely because she wants to help Nepgear herself but isn't tall enough.

"Yeah Nep Nep! We should go do something nice for Ge-Ge!"

"Aieee~! Don't gang up on me like that, I guess, I guess."

Plutia smiles, taking Compa's little hand before venturing off together. In the kitchen, Nepgear notices how bizarrely quiet the Basilicom has became.

With the Basilicom seemingly to herself, she hums quietly while chopping meat and vegetables.

With a sauce stained apron, Nepgear leans over to yell at the door of the "slacking room".

"Big Sis~! Compa~! Plutia~! Aiefu! Time to eat!" she shouts at the cracked door.

No response.

"We're already at the table!" shouts Neptune.

Dinner starts smoothly and very neatly. Gear is amazed at their manners, Neptune doesn't even whine about having to eat her vegetables. Nepgear thinks to herself "Please let there be more days like this~!". Just having such a thought prompts the younger sister to fold her hands together and pray to any god who might be listening for her dream to come true. Plutia looks up from her plate, passing Compa another helping of rice. Neptune lays her trap.

"So hey Nepugear, you wanna come with me after dinner for some sweet sis time?"

Gear can't believe what she just heard. Her heart nearly stops in shock. A whole perfect night with her beloved sister? She can barely contain her overwhelming happiness.

"Of-Of course~!"

Nep gives a wink at Plutia, who stands from the table.

"Heeeey~ I'm dooooone~"

"Just put your plate by the sink, I'll get it before I go with Neptune~" sings Nepgear

"NO!" shouts little Compa.

Nepgear is caught entirely off guard.

"Wh-what Compa?"

"You have a good night with Nep Nep, me and Plutie can do dishes!"

IF walks away from the table after excusing herself, smiling once away from the others that her plan succeeded. Gear and Neptune leave the room together, leaving Compa who is standing on a stool to reach the sink and Plutia to finish cleaning.

Nepgear follows her sister, becoming meek.

"Wha-What are we gonna do?"

"Oh sister of little faith, believe in your big sis for a bit eh?"

"Sorry!" Nepgear apologizes profusely.

Neptune sweeps the double doors of the Basilicom's conference room wide open with both arms, letting Nepgear bask in the full glory of their surprise

On a giant TV, there is a console setup before a luxurious leather couch. A mech combat game sits on an idle screen with a stocked mini refrigerator filled with Nepgear's favorite drinks on her side of the couch. A blanket marks Nepgear's side with a giant purple 'N" logo.

"It's only a two player game, so the girls volunteered to give up some game time for you." explains Nep.

"Neptun…~" Gear trails off.

Nepgear's eyes are crystals, reflecting the rapidly fluctuating dimmer lights that Neptune is playing with.

"So, wanna play Nepgear?"

Gear wipes a few tears of joy away, taking her sister's hand in her's until she can get a controller.

What a night.

Nepgear and Neptune pass the other girls' rooms much later in the night, taking great care to not wake any of them.

"You wanna sleep in my room, like when we were little, Nepgear?"

"Whawawawa?!" says Gear, clasping a hand over her own mouth.

"Like a sleepover silly, you just need to bring a pillow and some pajamas~!"

Gear gives her sister a giant hug, dragging Neptune along on her quest to get a pillow and PJs. Nepgear falls asleep at peace, with Neptune's hand in hers.


	2. A Not So Lazy Christmas Eve

A cozy Christmas Eve- I forgot to post this here, I know it's late but enjoy

Snowflakes dissolved on the tightly wrapped scarf of a thickly clothed woman. Her twin tails of jet black hair swirled in the wind as her steamy breath ran off into the weakly illuminated night. She shoved her gloved hands back into her thick wool peacoat after securing the ear flaps of her winter hat.

An unidentifiable blob of winter clothes comes skipping towards her, with an obnoxiously energetic grin and twin white D-pads emerging as the girl pulls back her facemask.

"Nowaru!" The black hair girl sighs at her friend.

"Yes, Neptune, I know the weather is bad, but you could've at least tried to not make a fool of yourself."

"No No! Look at this! Histy appreciated our plan and donated money!" Neptune presents a ripened wallet, utterly stuffed with large bills.

"Why do I feel like that means you guilt tripped her into offering up money?" Says Noire, still unamused. She shrugs off her attitude and cracks a slight smile.

"Anyways, I got Uni's presents already. Finding things for your sister may be a little more difficult right?"

Neptune grins, folding her arms over her chest.

"I also already got Nepgear's presents!" She scratches her cheek anxiously. "But…"

"But?!" Noire barks impertinently.

Neptune smiles, trying to ease over into what she's about to say.

"I'm going to need help moving it…"

Noire puts her hands on her hips, tapping a foot.

"It's not like we've got anything better to do. Where's Vert? She should be here already."

A long black limousine pulls to a stop next to the two. One of the tinted windows slips open.

"Come on ladies, we have a lot to prepare tonight~" chimes a busty blonde from the rear seats.

Noire and Neptune start to strip their layers of winter clothes off in Vert's car- she's got an extremely well dressed chauffeur to match her own fur laden grandeur.

Noire takes in the surroundings.

"Wow. I didn't expect this."

"I would've used a smaller car if we didn't need those two and room for supplies~" IF and Compa poke their heads out of sleeping bags in the rear of the car.

"Wha-what?! You abducted my friends!" Neptune charges Vert, who presents her palms amicably.

"Please. They've been working around the clock to ensure that your Basilicom is ready."

Compa weakly smiles before lying her head back down. Noire seems unimpressed.

"You're telling me you didn't even know they were remodeling YOUR Basilicom, Neptune?

"Back on topic: IF and Compa need more decorations; they will be at the hardware store while we visit Superior Buy and CheapCo for gifts and feast preparations. Blanc is keeping her sisters out of our hair, so she cannot attend at the moment." Vert retrieves a list from the interior breast pocket of her coat. Noire and Neptune take Vert's side, all focused on the daunting list of goods.

Vert tries her best to inject energy into the party. Noire silently takes the list into her hands.

"Come one now ladies, let's get it done for our sisters and friends!"

Noire smiles of her own accord.

"I-" Her eyes dart between the present group, even the drooling, sleeping IF. Noire takes a deep breath.

"I want Uni to be happy. I'll do anything for her." Neptune nods before speaking. "I want Nepgear to be happy. So, I'll do anything too."

Vert is pinching her nose in anticipation with a sedated smile.

"Dats really duh schtuff~" She says through a plugged nose, feeling her heart with the other hand.

The car pulls to a stop and Vert is on her toes immediately.

"Quickly now ladies, we haven't all night."

-chapter-

The overburdened girls collapse into the limo, with Noire dutifully pushing a similarly heavy cart up to the rear of the vehicle. Noire tugs at her scarf anxiously, sweating despite the freezing temperatures.

"This would've been impossible without Vert…" She mumbles to herself while piling items into the trunk. Compa and IF appear through the winter fury, carrying a hefty box together along with several bags.

Noire leans into the car, shouting at Vert.

"The storm is getting worse! We should get to the Basilicom quick!"

Vert has repositioned Neptune and the various goods that they chose; Noire's slight pressure brings out Vert's serious and calculating persona.

"Hurry then, we have no time to dawdle. It's getting late; roads will only get worse and we will only have less time to prepare!"

Suddenly, even Vert's actions are held in esteem, her most basic commands somehow echoing the melodies of a glorious, imperial speech. The car is loaded down with girls and supplies as they set out for the Planeptune Basilicom. Vert stifles a smug chuckle with a gloved hand over her mouth. She composes herself and sets to work like the others once they arrive, granting no reprieve to the worn down Compa and IF.

"The Christmas to remember~" Vert muses. Noire pauses at the blonde's remark.

"What's got you so interested?"

Vert's tired blue eyes obscure a powerful energy in their regal grace.

"I want to see everyone happy; is that not acceptable?"

Noire recoils, suspecting that she's run over some sort of social boundary.

"No- No, not at all!" Noire turns away sharply, her shoulders dropping. Vert closes the gap between the raven haired girl and herself, kneading Noire's tightly wound shoulders. Vert can see Noire's blush from behind.

"I'd like to see my sisters all happy~" says Vert.

Noire locks up further, teeth chattering. Her lost gaze screams "What's happening!?"

"I-I'm not giving you Uni!"

Vert loses her plotting grin in the storm at that moment.

"I've no intention of taking your sister. I had a revelation: little sisters are sisters of all, kind or stubborn, short or tall. I've no need to take your sisters, only the need to see them protected from evil and happy." Vert manages a smile.

Noire's eyes water in the moment. She angrily wipes the tears from the corners of her eyes before yelling.

"Y-You idiot! Y-you…" Noire has no fight left in her heart; even she can tell that Vert is genuine.

"You… you really mean it." Noire summons a long well wrapped box from her inventory, setting it inside the door of the Basilicom while starting to move again. Noire is well into the action again when she suddenly folds her arms over her chest.

"What are you waiting for!? If you want to help me with Uni, get to work!"

As the final boxes and bags come inside and the door is closed, Noire pulls Vert's ear to her mouth.

"I got Uni a rifle, if you could provide something from your nation- it may be too late, but it would mean the world if you could get her some accessories, maybe ammunition."

"What would I be looking for~?" responds Vert in a playful whisper.

"7.7 Arisaka for ammunition, you should know the rest."

Vert leans back, pressing a finger to her cheek.

"I'll speak with Neptune and Blanc first before chartering a flight. It's a shame that we couldn't organize anything earlier. Being short on time around this season is expected of all though."


End file.
